Wizard Tamers
by Blades Spellbinder
Summary: A Wizard being hunted down for his unknown ability


Wizard Tamers  
  
Comments from the Author: This fanfics talks about people who will erase the entire wizard class because of their arcane abilities which pose a threat to them.  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
" What a dark night... " said a voice in the shadows. "And me without a lamp. Good thing there are a lot of torches here." It was a magic apprentice who was supposed to find a book for his master in the library of Geffen Tower." Man, I wish master just sent me to get a book in the Geffen library in town, not in this deep, dank place." He went down further into the dungeon, " This place gives me the creeps!" The young apprentice soon found a hall with lots of books in the bookcases. "This must be it." The young apprentice soon found himself unable to identify any book that he was supposed to find due to lack of light."Hmmm, I need light because there are no torches here" He then started to remember a spell that his master taught him. SIGHT!! , A small ball of fire soon circled him and suprisingly wasn`t burning any of the books and him for that matter." Let`s see now, the book Master wanted was called "Ancient Magic of the gods" which he said was located to the far right book case." The apprentice eventually found the book in the spooky hallway next to a painting of a once great wizard who looked just like his master." I better get out of here fast, this place is just freaking me out!" He scurried away as fast as he can to the entrance, but he met someone here, a swordsman."Hello? anyone there?" The swordsman did not answer but instead he started to attack the frightened mage. The mage ran as fast as he can but the swordsman was gaining on him. The mage then started to utter a spell "I hope this works!!" FIRE WALL!! The swordsman was blocked by a wall of flame and was slowed for a little bit. The mage then saw something familiar on the ground,"A butterfly wing!! Thank the gods!!!" He used the butterfly wing and a pillar of light surrounded him and before he knows it he was in the streets of Geffen.  
  
Chapter two: Path to Wizardhood  
  
The mage hurried to the academy with the book still in his hands."Master!!here is your book!!" The boy faced an old man with a magic instructor hat. His appearance seemed like he was filled with the knowledge of ancient wizards before his time."Good Work my young apprentice, you have earned yourself a prize" The mage wondered what he meant by "prize" The old man started to wave his hand and a wand appeared "This my apprentice is the standard wand of all wizards, the arc wand. Dispose of that rod and try to cast a spell with this" The old man took his apprentice to the Geffen dungeon where he saw the swordsman that attacked him. "so, you saw the doppleganger. That being has not shown itself for more than 400 years!!" It was sealed by a wizard named Damon Heavenspell. He was the greatest of all wizards which earned him the title "Guardian of the Elements" He was also favored by the elves that live near here. He was the only human able to contact the mysterious elves. The mage was amazed at what he heard. He taught to himself "Maybe that portrait I saw was the portrait of Damon." After a short walk, they arrived at a seemingly haunted graveyard deep inside the Geffen tower. The mage was shivering like a rattlesnake rattling its tail. "M-Master, why did we go here to test my skills?" the old one answered "This is the only dungeon I know of in this region, and where all mages prove their worth to their masters." The mage shook his head and just accepted the fact that he needed to face his fears. "My apprentice, it is time for you to be a wizard!" The old wizard took the mage deeper into the dungeon. The mage shivered and was trying to hide his fear but to no avail. "Why can't I shake this feeling of danger out of me" He thought to himself. The master and disciple finally reached the last level of Geffen dungeon. "Here we begin your test to Wizardhood. I want you to bring me 3 things, a Heaven ring from a whisper, a gasmask from a Myst, and finally the most difficult to find, a wizard hat from a barthory." The wizard gave his apprentice pictures of what the monsters looked like and their descriptions.  
  
Whisper: a ghost wandering Geffen dungeon, nearly impossible to hit with physical attacks but easily thwarted by magic  
  
Myst: A large germ of violet color which wanders the Geffen dungeon. A fairly powerful monster and should not be approached. If approached, consult an acolyte or priest immediately as its poison is as strong as 5 anacondac bites.  
  
Barthory: A large witch that served the Dark Lord ages ago, It is very fast and very dangerous. Tough to defeat with magic.  
  
What!!This is what I have to do!!?? These monsters are so strong according to this note and to the books I have read. "Bring these items to me and you shall become a full fledged wizard." With that the wizard vanished. "This sucks. Well, I better get to it then." The mage started to walk towards a graveyard. Here he met his first opponent, a whisper. The whisper moaned with malice and started to approach the mage. "Ahhh!!!!!!! Get away from me you creepy ghost! Soul Strike!!" Suddenly five spirits came from the mage and hit the ghost. The ghost suddenly vanished with only the cloth it was wearing left on the ground. "Well, that was easy, but no heaven ring." He walked more and saw more whispers which he quickly dispatched. "Dammit, I killed almost a hundred whispers and still no ring!!" After walking more he found a big whisper which was bigger than the other whispers and was bigger than him! "What a big whisper!!" the mage stated to run and cast a spell at the giant whisper. "Frost Diver!!" the giant whisper was frozen in a block of ice. He then casted another spell "Thunderstorm!!" Suddenly 10 lightning bolts struck the block of ice. "Whew, that was easy." The mage saw what he was looking for, the heaven ring "Finally, I found it!!" After that, he walked around near the entrance and found a myst, it was oozing germs everywhere. "Yuck, what a disgusting monster." The monster spotted the mage and started to chase him. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Stay away!!!! Fire Wall!!" The germ was blocked by a wall of flame. "Take this!! Fire bolt!!" Five spears of fire came from the sky and ended the large germ. He then saw a mask on the ground. "Yes! I got two of the items already, now that just leaves the bartho-." He was cut short when a barthory suddenly swooped down on him. "Damn witch!! Soul Strike!! The five spirits hit the witch but was not doing too much damage. "This is going to be hard!" The mage casted all his powerful spells. After 3 hours of fighting with the witch , the witch finally was dead. "I'm exhausted! Wait, what's that on the floor." The mage saw a hat with a star on the tip. "Yes!! A wizard hat, finally I can go back to master." The mage started to rummage his bag for a butterfly wing. He used the butterfly wing and was back at the streets of Geffen.  
  
Chapter 3: A Long Journey  
  
The mage ran as fast as he could towards the Geffen academy of magic. "Master!! Here's what you've asked!! The old man answered "Very good my apprentice!! I am proud of you, I will make you into a wizard at once!!" The old man waved his hand and some clothes appeared. "This is the wizard uniform, only given to those that pass this treacherous test." The mage happily accepted the change of clothes and waved his hand also, magically, the clothes was already worn by the mage. "Since you are a wizard now, you have to go out of Geffen and search for knowledge and protect Midgard from evil." The wizard (the mage) bowed to his master as a sign of thanks to him. "Go now my apprentice, go to your destiny. Maybe I should use your name know that you are no longer my apprentice, Goodbye, Blades Spellbinder." "Goodbye master, I'll miss you." Blades answered.  
  
The next morning, Blades woke up with such a happy mode that he danced with the kafras (which he never normallydid ) "YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, I'm a wizard just like my father!!  
  
Blades started to remember what has happened to his father on that night.  
  
Flashback begins*  
  
Blades run! Or else they will catch you! A man in a wizard uniform screamed. B-but... Blades said . Run now or they will kill us both, at least save yourself...my son. 


End file.
